


New Perspective

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	New Perspective

Severus had never cared for chocolate. 

As a child it wasn’t allowed. 

Lily had given him some of hers once and the memory itself was bittersweet.

Once a teacher, Severus found nothing more repulsive than the students after a Hogsmeade weekend, chocolate and sweets practically oozing from their pockets. 

Then that wolf, Lupin, handing out chocolate after his students had encountered a boggart. A boggart! 

Ridiculous.

The final straw was waking up in St. Mungo's. Flowers, get well cards, and chocolates by the pound littered the table and filled the wardrobe. He'd made them shrink it all as soon as he could speak. 

Damn snake.

What Severus hadn't counted on was Potter. 

Potter who visited him daily. Potter who kept the Aurors out of Severus's room. Potter who apparently loved chocolate.

The man ate with gusto, chocolate smudging his plump, kissable lips. 

Severus made sure his sneer was perfect. It had to be clear how he felt about chocolate _and_ the brats that ate it.

How he found himself with a lap full of brat, he couldn't say. Mostly because his mouth was also full of sticky chocolate.

Severus has never tasted anything sweeter.

Maybe chocolate wasn't so bad. 

Maybe Potter wasn't so bad either.


End file.
